The Lost Numbers
by Uchiha Girl 1221
Summary: The orginization is back, and their here to cause some serious trouble along with their flunkies, the Lost numbers who really just want to be saved from their fate. No set pairings outside SoraKairi. I suck at summaries. Sorreh.


Hey everyone, I'm not dead, and I know this isn't finished. But I at least wanted to post the prolouge to my first winners fic, I'm currently working on everything as time allows. I'm currently working six to seven days a week though so forgive me for writing slowly. I'm also working on my book when I get inspiration. Anyway. Enjoy. This part is broken up into the actual prolouge and the character profiles for the entire faction of Lost Numbers as they stand at the beggining of this fic. Everyone should put in votes for possible pairings if the want to see them I'll gladly fit the ones that are manageble in. SoraKairi, however, is just a given...

* * *

_Help us... please... because we can't even help ourselves._

**Old enemies **

The Orginization is back. All thirteen members in tow. But this time, they have friend

**New Friends**

Trust is hard to come by. Value it as you do your heart

_**It all begins with... a letter**_

Dear anybody,

I'm not sure exactly where I'm dropping this letter, but whoever gets this. Help us, or get help. We are The Lost Numbers, a hidden sector of Orginization XIII who works where the Nobodies cannot. That's right, we're humans, and we were born into our Darkness. We were chosen at birth to take care of a specific member of their team, until we die, and so many of us have. As far as I know I'm the only one left of the original thirteen of us. And this has to stop sometime... as long as they exist, so do we. So... Help us... Please... because we can't even help _ourselves._ We can't deny there orders, we aren't made to disobey. We are made to do as they want.

Signed,

Yaru, Momo

_This was the letter that the King had found on his throne not long after a fleeting Darkness had passed through his world. To say the least it had disturbed him. Almost immediatly, he sent his own, and the letter from the strange girl to his friends, his allies from Destiny Island. Where our story begins..._

* * *

**The Lost Numbers**

Momo Yaru- Xemnas' Lost Number. She's cold and unfeeling outside to match her master when he's watching. Inside she longs for freedom for her and the other twelve lost numbers. She is the last original member of the group as the rest have been replaced at least once.

Kuro Awai - The second member of the Lost Numbers, Xigbar's. Contradictory to his master's wild nature Kuro is calm and collected at all times, going in to battle for the other on the rare occaision he decides to slack off. (Number of times replaced: 3)

Nikui Omote - The third member of the Lost, Xaldin's. Nikui is bright and happy though unfortunately blunt when it comes to all things she talks about. She is a fierce fighter though and one of the few members completely loyal to the Orginization by will alone. (Times replaced: 1)

Shinji Takamura - The fourth member of the Lost; Vexen's. The most often replaced member of the Lost Numbers. Vexen often uses him for experiments which have caused numerous personality quirks as well as odd powers to pop up at random times. (Times replaced: 12)

Retsu Kokoro - The fifth member of the Lost; Lexaeus'. Just like his master, Retsu is completely stone faced and has an attitude to match. He often seems difficult or stubborn in situations. Tends to get into fights easily. (Times replaced: 4)

Sakura Kokoro - The sixth member of the Lost and Retsu's twin; Zexion's. Though quiet around her master Sakura is a very outspoken person and tends to get in as many fights as her brother as with him. She's used as an expirement of behaviour by Zexion. (Times replaced: 3)

Shino Momochi - The seventh member of the Lost; Saix's. The youngest member of the Lost and constantly terrified of his bipolar master. Carries around a teddy to protect him, however because of his age he gets the easiest tasks of the entire group. (Times replaced; 6)

Saiyaki - The eighth member of the Lost; Axel's. The most fun loving of all the Lost she gets along great with Axel, somedays it's hard to tell the two apart. She has a bubbly personality that is hard not to like. (Times replaced: 2)

Toko Zetsumei - The ninth member of the Lost; Demyx's. Out of all the Lost, he is the only member that truly hates his master through and through. Thinking himself as more intelligent as the water-wielding Nobody he often get's in trouble. Demyx has a habit of sending his subordinate on all of his missions  
resulting in another high casualty rate. (Times replaced: 7)

Ukiyo Zetsumei - The tenth member of the Lost, Toko's younger sister; Luxord's. The most easily annoyed of all of the Lost she hates her Master almost as much as her brother because of all his 'games'. Always wanting to play with her has resulted in the second highest casualty rate of all the lost. (Times replaced: 8)

Deep - The eleventh member of the Lost; Marluxia's. The only member to have ever fallen in love with there master. Deep is truly devoted to Marluxia exclusively and often doesn't listen to Momo as a result. Her powers, like her masters, lie in plants. She is the only member to match powers with their master. (Times replaced: 4)

Hageshii Arashi - The twelth member of the Lost; Larxene's. The only member that actually disobeys orders in a semi-direct way. She often does her job badly just to piss off her bad tempered master, knowing it irks her into fighting more often then not. More likely though Larxene is to torture her subordinate into submission. (Times replaced: 5)

Haru Aoi - The thirteenth member of the Lost; Roxas'. Tends to listen to the few orders his master gives him without much trouble. Laziest member of the Lost, often seen laying around their personal hideout with a book or something over his face to disguise the fact he's sleeping. (Times replaced: 2)

* * *

Read and review. Please.


End file.
